The Two who Changed their Worlds
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Two were given the power to change their worlds. One changed the world by using the notebook of death. One changed the world by using the power of the king. And yet...here are two people on the side of the same coin, yet they are completely different currency. A compare/contrast story of Light and Lelouch. K, I guess...


I just uploaded the last scene from Code Geass onto my mp3-player and I just finished the Death Note manga in one fell swoop. It struck me on how similar Light and Lelouch's plans were and how-well- branched out they became, as well as how similar the two characters are in terms of personality. So, I decided to make a fanfic comparing and contrasting the two. Please enjoy and review honestly.

* * *

He had light brown hair and brown eyes.

He had black hair and violet eyes.

He was an ordinary high school student.

He was an exiled prince.

He was extremely knowledgeable, and confident with his sense of logic and how creative he is in regards to others, his grades top-notch, yet he was easily bored.

He was highly intelligent,calm, and arrogant due to his aristocratic-like upbringing, and only put his true smarts to gambling and strategy games, yet he was easy-going.

He was an above-average athlete, clashing with a talented tennis ball player and coming out the winner

He was a below-average athlete, eventually falling behind everyone, including a girl wearing a hoop-skirt.

Nothing was very remarkable about him other than his perfect grades and calculating mind.

Nothing was very remarkable about him other than his subtle sense of justice and constantly ditching class.

His father was a police man.

His father was a king.

His sister relied on him to help with her homework.

His sister relied on him to help her do the simplest tasks.

His mother would ask him why he brought chips up to his room.

His mother was dead.

He would remain a loner, focusing on his grades and future and little else.

He would surround himself with others, so he could rely on them.

It all started when he looked out the window.

It all started when he went to investigate that truck.

A shinigami dropped a notebook.

An immortal woman grabbed his hand.

He picked up a pen.

He looked the men in the eye.

He wrote down a name.

He issued a command.

The man died of a heart attack.

The men shot themselves.

He was visited by the Shinigami.

He was visited by the immortal woman.

He wanted to eliminate criminals.

He wanted to eliminate a nation.

He was an ally to the good and pure, and enemy of the criminals and all who wanted to destroy him.

He was an ally to the weak and helpless, and enemy to those who would abuse their power and all who wanted to destroy him.

He his behind the name "Kira".

He hid behind the name "Zero".

His greatest enemy was a detective.

His greatest enemy was his father.

He kissed the girl who loved him to use her.

He kissed the girl who loved him to comfort her.

The first part of his story ended with a triumph.

The first part of his story ended with a cliff-hanger.

He went on to become the next L at the beginning of the second part.

He went on with his life without his memories at the beginning of the second part.

The second woman to enter his life was an old school-friend turned reporter.

The second woman to enter his life was a classmate who led another life as part of the black knights.

His new opponent was another detective.

His new opponent was his brother and sister.

As his power grew and grew, he became more diabolical, more malevolent.

As his power grew and grew, he more often than not lost sight of his goal.

He became the new" justice" of the world.

He became the new emperor of the world.

Then...

Then...

He was cornered by his greatest rival's successors.

He was cornered by his best friend.

He died by the pen.

He died by the sword.

He did not see his defeat. He never expected it.

He did see his defeat. He counted on it.

His last words were a plea and a curse.

His last words were an answer and reflection.

He died with a look of shock, eyes wide open.

He died with a look of peace, eyes closed lightly.

One cried for him.

Four cried cried for him.

Yet...

Yet...

The world continued to turn, the fear disintegrating, the people able to get back their lives.

The world continued to turn, the hatred disintegrating, the people able to get back their freedom.

People went on with their lives.

People went on with their lives.

But...

But...

History would never forget...

History would never forget...

The White King-

The Black King-

The one who would stay on his pedestal, commanding his troops, sending out his pawns to die.

The one who leaped off his pedestal, leading his troops, going forth into battle.

Light

and

Lelouch.

* * *

Quick note- Lelouch is very weak, at least physically. In the second season, he was trying to catch up with the tomato truck that held C2 and he fell behind, Suzaku, Shirley, Villeta, Kallen in a mascot uniform, eventually slowing down and completely stopping to catch his breath, even though he only ran a small distance. Then Milly passed him wearing a hoop skirt. And even she was going faster than him.

While Light seems very athletic, or slightly above average. Those who saw his tennis match against L know what I mean.

Reviews are appreciated, as always. In fact, they have quickly become a drug and if I don't get enough opinions about it, I'll be very disappointed.


End file.
